1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery monitoring systems, such as but not limited to the type having capabilities for sensing and/or reporting battery operating conditions.
2. Background Art
Hybrid and non-hybrid vehicles may be equipped with energy storage devices, such as batteries for powering the vehicle and other devices located thereon. A battery monitor may be connected to a battery post and configured to sense battery operating conditions. These type of connectors may be employed in automotive vehicles having lead-acid or some other type of battery or similar energy storage device. The battery monitor may be advantageous in reporting the battery operating conditions to a junction box or other vehicle system controller.
The direct mounting of the battery monitor to the battery post can be problematic. The engine compartment and area around the battery may impose limitations on the amount of area the battery monitor can consume. This can make it difficult assembly and design the battery monitor to fit within a relatively small area, especially if the battery monitor is to be used across multiple vehicle platforms that may have differently sized batteries or other packaging issues. The direct mounting can also be problematic if it must to be disconnected or otherwise ‘touched’ when servicing the battery.
Automotive vehicles typically rely on the battery to power a number of electronic devices within the vehicle. The battery and electronic devices may be connected to a common vehicle ground. The switching on and off of the electronic devices, their natural operation, and other aspects of their function can induce noise and other interferences to the vehicle ground and devices connected thereto. This noise can make it difficult for the battery monitor to monitor the battery operating conditions.